Moving On 2
by hockeylover
Summary: When Lizzie finds out she's moving, no one seems to be taking it harder than Gordo. To try to play matchmaker, Miranda comes up with a plan to help the two get together. When her plan falls through, will Miranda be there to help ease Gordo's pain? MG! New
1. News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 1NO POV:

"Hey, you guys," said Lizzie to Miranda and Gordo at the Digital Bean. "I have to hurry, because, my mom has some 'super big important news' to tell the family." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"What could she want to tell you," said Miranda."Well, maybe it's the 'extra special' family vacation we go on every year...as if!" said Lizzie rolling her eyes again. "We do all this family bonding stuff that really gets on my nerves."   
  
"Same here," said Gordo."Ditto," agreed Miranda."Then, the whole rest of the summer will be wasted...and I won't spend it with you guys," said Lizzie pouting. She hugged her two best friends. "I don't know how I'd live without you two.""Maybe, maybe your mom is having a baby," said Miranda."Oh my gosh, I hope not! One Matt is enough!" said Lizzie."What if it's a little sister?" asked Miranda. "You can dress her up, do her hair..." started Miranda."Have her steal my makeup and nail color! No way!" interrupted Lizzie. "Well, I guess we could share," said Lizzie quickly thinking about how she sounded selfish. "Still I hope my parents aren't having a baby! Ew, that is so gross.""There's your mom, Lizzie," said Gordo. "Hi, Mrs. McGuire!" Gordo waved.Lizzie covered her eyes and tapped on Gordo's shoulder. "Gordo, please don't do that. She's my mom! She's just here to pick me up, and you are encouraging her to talk by waving to her! She might come over here and say something embarrassing," Lizzie said."It seems that other people's parents aren't as embarrassing as your own," said Miranda."Hi, Lizzie!" yelled Mrs. McGuire. Then she bumped into a chair by accident."Or, maybe I'm wrong," said Miranda."You know, you guys, I'm going before my mom makes an even bigger fool of herself and me. I'll talk to you guys later," said Lizzie. She grabbed her small pink purse and got out of her chair.When Lizzie was gone and out of sight, Miranda turned to Gordo and said, "You were very quiet today. How come?""I-I dunno. Am I supposed to talk all the time?" asked Gordo.   
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Right...something's on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Miranda. Gordo shrugged. Miranda pulled her hair back, smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt, and took a sip of her drink. "Think of me as mental helper. You can tell me your problems, and I'll help you through it." Gordo shrugged again. "We're best friends you know." Gordo remained silent. Miranda took another sip of her drink.Miranda got up to leave, and Gordo stopped her, "Wait, Miranda!" he said. Miranda stopped and looked around. "There is something on my mind," he said quietly. "A lot on my mind." Miranda reclaimed the seat next to Gordo. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but...there's this girl, and she's wonderful. She's..." started Gordo."She's beautiful, cool, smart, and you want to spend every minute with her, but you're not sure how to tell her how you feel," said Miranda in one breath. Gordo's mouth dropped open.   
  
"Yeah...it's exactly like that," he said in astonishment. Miranda guessed that the girl was Lizzie. He acted weirdly around her sometimes, and she knew that Gordo liked Lizzie. She could feel it. She had wanted to see them together as a couple. She could do this; she could help them."Gordo, this GIRL likes to be complimented. Compliment her clothes, her hair, her smile. Any girl likes their smile commented on...er, just as long as it's a nice compliment. Hint that you like her, and if she's gets the hints then she will start playing along. Catch her eye, and smile at her. These are just some ideas, but remember to take it slow. Just rushing into a relationship isn't the best thing..." said Miranda. "for either of you.""It's harder than it sounds," muttered Gordo, "but thanks for the advice.""That's what I'm here for," said Miranda. She patted Gordo on the back. Good ole Gordo was in love. Ah, just as she had expected him to be.

-------------------------------------

"Lizzie, Matt," said Mrs. McGuire, "there's something your father and I have to tell you. Something very important."   
  
"Hey kids, I'm not sure how to say this, but I might as well say it straight out. I got a job offer in Colorado, and well, it's a great job. We're moving," said Mr. McGuire. He seemed excited and upbeat about the whole situation. Lizzie and Matt's smiles turned upside down. "We will be leaving sometime during this summer. I've told the company that I accept their offer, and they'll be telling me soon when I'll be starting business.""Dad! Mom! How could you do this to me? I'll be leaving friends and...I'll be leaving my school!" yelled Lizzie."You would be going to a new school this year anyway, because you're starting high school," said Mr. McGuire.   
  
"But my friends, Dad!" yelled Lizzie. "I can't believe you! You didn't even ask me what I wanted. You don't care about me!" Lizzie burst into tears and ran up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire heard a door slam. Matt walked over to the couch and sank down. He was silent. Sam and Jo looked at each other."I'll take her and you work on him," said Mrs. McGuire."Good idea," said Mr. McGuire. "She hates me worst of all right now, doesn't she?"

Mrs. McGuire paused and then nodded her head. "No one said this was going to be easy."

---------------------------------------

A/N: IMPORTANT: The first ten chapters to this story are the same as my original story, "Moving On." Chapter eleven will be all new material. I just decided to repost these chapters to prevent confusion, and also because I figured you might've forgotten the storyline (I did). I suggest even if you read the LG "Moving On," to still read the repeated chapters just to get a feel for the story. I wanted to try my hand at turning this into MG. Thanks for reading, and please review!

I'll try to upload all the chapters but I don't know if I will be able to. I'm having huge problems with this site. So sorry. I can't even use the quick edit any more.


	2. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

NO POV:

Lizzie heard a knock on the door. She was lying on her stomach on her bed. "Go away! I don't wanna see anyone right now!" she yelled while grabbing a pillow and covering her head with it. "The whole world is rotten."

The door slowly opened, and in walked Mrs. McGuire. "Lizzie, honey," she whispered, "I know this isn't easy for you. In fact, in isn't easy for all of us." She sat next to Lizzie on the bed.

"Mom, it's not fair. You didn't even ask me if I cared," sobbed Lizzie.

Mrs. McGuire took a deep sigh and said after a long pause, "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm really sorry for both you and Matt. You have all of your friends that you have grown up here. That's tough, I know. Your dad and I didn't make this decision with out taking you kids into consideration. Every choice we make in life doesn't happen without thinking of you as much as ourselves. We both love you two very much."

"That doesn't help anything. I still don't understand why we're moving!" yelled Lizzie. "This wrecks my life and everything that I've planned in the future! If you really loved me, you wouldn't move."

Mrs. McGuire felt a tug at her heart at those words. "I love you," she said sternly, "and don't you ever doubt that."

Lizzie snorted and quietly said, "Whatever."

All was silent for a while, as Mrs. McGuire thought of what to tell Lizzie. Should she tell her the truth of why they were moving? "Honey, I'm not sure of whether or not to worry you with personal information, but it does concern you...and it may be the only way for you to realize what's really going on. Our family has...has been really tight on money for a long time. I've worried so much that we're going to lose the house. I don't want you kids to be living under the bridge somewhere. Well, when your father got this job offer, it seemed like a good option. He will be paid very well. So, after a while of deliberating, we decided that the best thing for this family financially was to move to Colorado."

"What about your job, mom?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, I didn't make too much anyway, so it doesn't make any difference. I think I could get some job there," said Mrs. McGuire.

"What if I were to sell most of my clothes and my stuff?" asked Lizzie. "Maybe I could make some money."

"That wouldn't be near enough money to stay afloat," said Mrs. McGuire.

"What if I were to get a job?" asked Lizzie.

"Honey, thanks for the offer, but that's not enough to make a big difference," said Mrs. McGuire.

Lizzie looked really worried. "I-I'm sorry, mom. I didn't know that we were having financial trouble," she said.

"We didn't want to trouble you, but...but don't tell Matt anything, ok? You're mature enough, but I'm worried that Matt would just..." started Mrs. McGuire.

"I understand," interrupted Lizzie. "When...when we will be moving? Where in Colorado?"

"I think we'll be leaving in a month or so. We'll be going to Colorado Springs," said Mrs. McGuire.

"Colorado is so far from here," mumbled Lizzie. "Miranda and Gordo will never be able to visit on the weekends."

Mrs. McGuire patted Lizzie on the back. "I know, dear. It will be very hard. It will be a difficult transition for the whole family," she said.

"I-I don't know how I'm going to tell Gordo and Miranda. I mean..." said Lizzie she paused. "I've know Gordo forever."

"I know. You were practically in diapers together!" exclaimed Mrs. McGuire laughing.

"Mom!" yelled Lizzie. "That is so totally disgusting!"

"But true," added Mrs. McGuire.

"How will I live without them?" asked Lizzie.

Mrs. McGuire shrugged. "I guess that's something we'll find out," she whispered. Mrs. McGuire got up and started heading towards Lizzie's door.

When she left, Lizzie curled up on her bed. How was she going to tell Miranda and Gordo? Her whole body felt awful. How could she leave her best friends? Lizzie wiped away a tear and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Gordo?" she asked. "Meet me at the Digital Bean in twenty minutes." Then she called Miranda. "Miranda. Be at the Digital Bean in about twenty minutes." Then Lizzie prepared to leave. She put on a coat of lip-gloss, and fixed up her hair. She didn't want to look pathetic. She didn't want to look like she just spent the past half-hour crying. She figured that telling them this quickly was very sudden, but she wanted to get it over and done with.

"Mom, I'm going to the Digital Bean," said Lizzie. Then she ran out the door.

For once in her life, Lizzie was the first one there. She wasn't late. She played over how she would tell them the news in her mind. She couldn't find a way that worked. "Oh, screw it," she thought, "I'll just think up something when they get here." Her heart started pounding...Gordo had arrived. Precisely on time...as usual.

AL: Good little robot.

"H-Hey, Gordo," she stuttered.

"Wow, you're on time...for a change," said Gordo cheerfully. Then he stopped smiling as a thought occurred to him. "Uh-oh," he said. "This can't be good."

Lizzie looked like she was about to cry. "No, Gordo," she said while her voice started cracking up. "It's not."

Gordo immediately wished that he had the courage to wipe away her tears. He wished that he could make her feel better. "W-what's going on?" he asked taking a step closer towards Lizzie. Right then Miranda stepped into the Digital Bean and waved towards Lizzie. As she came closer, her suspicions proved her right...something was up. Something was wrong.

"Lizzie," said Miranda panting, "I tried to get here as fast as I could. Sorry I'm late. W-what's wrong? You seemed urgent over the phone." Miranda shifted the red purse on her shoulder to the opposite shoulder.

"Miranda, Gordo," said Lizzie, "I'm not sure how to tell you guys this. I'm not sure what to say." Lizzie stalled for a minute. She was tempted not to tell them until later, but concerned looks from both friends encouraged her to go on. Lizzie took a deep breath and continued. "I'm moving."

Gordo's jaw dropped ten feet to the ground and Miranda screeched out, "OH MY GOSH!" Miranda set a hand on her best friend's arm. "Please tell me you're kidding," she sobbed. A tearful look from Lizzie confirmed the deal and Miranda gave Lizzie a hug as they cried. Gordo stood there looking on, not quite sure how to react, or what to say. He felt like crying or running off somewhere. He had known Lizzie his whole life. He had loved her from the day she was born. He believed he loved her even before they were born and he knew her. Now this one girl who he had known his whole life was moving away. He felt awful about it, like a part of him was being torn. The worst thing was that, she didn't know how he felt about her.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to post at least two more chapters tonight...if my computer allows me.


	3. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

NO POV:

"The three amigos will be breaking up," said Lizzie McGuire to her two best friends. They were at Lizzie's house in her bedroom.

"That's not true. We won't let that happen," insisted Miranda.

"Yeah, there's still the telephone," said Gordo.

"And long distance minutes. Which means, talking for a shorter period of time," said Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"This doesn't have to be a negative thing, Lizzie. Try to make it positive. Who knows what adventures you'll have to come?" said Miranda. She smiled at her best friend, but Lizzie knew that no matter how hard Miranda tried, she really felt bad about the move.

"Maybe we'd be able to drive out during Spring break and Christmas time every year," suggested Gordo.

"It's just such a long ways away," complained Lizzie. Gordo sighed and bonked his head. He kept trying to make suggestions to Lizzie, trying to help it seem less of a big deal...but she definitely was not cooperating.

"Stop being so negative!" yelled Gordo. Then he got up and walked out of the room.

"What's eating him?" asked Lizzie. Miranda looked down at the floor and traced the flowered pattern on her sundress.

"I'm not quite sure," lied Miranda. Truth be told, she sensed that Gordo really was more distressed about this move then he made out to be. "Hey, I'd better go and get home for dinner. I'll talk to you later?"

Lizzie smiled. "Ok. Bye, Miranda!" she said. Then she walked Miranda to the front door and waved as she left.

Miranda didn't really feel like eating dinner. She wanted to find out what was bugging Gordo and why he was acting so weird. Time for some psychiatric help. She loved giving advice and having a listening ear.

"Hey, Gordo," said Miranda to Gordo as he answered the door. "Care to talk?" Gordo shrugged and let Miranda in.

"Care to talk about what?" he asked. He offered Miranda a bowl of potato chips. She grabbed a couple then looked him in the eyes.

"Your weird change of attitude lately. What's wrong with you?" she asked. "I know that Lizzie is moving, and of course it will be affecting both of us. And yes, Gordo, I know that you have known her much longer than I have, but that doesn't mean that it won't affect me. We can still talk to her, and visit her during the holidays. There's always email and stuff like that too." Gordo was looking towards the ground. Miranda grabbed his hand. "Something's on your mind. I'm here and listening."

Gordo remained silent.

"We just talked like yesterday or something like that. Have you taken my advice?" asked Miranda.

"Advice?" wondered Gordo. He looked up at Miranda, very confused.

"That awesome girl you were telling me about," she said.

"Aw, she won't ever think of me the same way I think of her. It's useless," muttered Gordo.

Miranda poked his shoulder playfully. "C'mon! Who wouldn't want you? You're a great guy! A really...great guy," said Miranda. "This...girl...she'll come around if you give her a chance."

Then Gordo loosened up a bit. "It seems useless. Li—this girl, just doesn't seem to even think of me like that."

Miranda bit her lip. Ah! She had caught Gordo. He had almost muttered Lizzie's name. He couldn't cover up anymore or pretend. Her suspicions were correct. Gordo had a crush on Lizzie. "Hmm," was all that Miranda could get out. Gordo blushed as he almost gave away the girl's name.

"Yeah...it-it's like that," mumbled Gordo. Then he started playing with his hands. Miranda eyed Gordo. She had suspected that he liked Lizzie for a long time. Her guess was absolutely correct. She laughed internally as she thought of when Lizzie got her first boyfriend, Ronnie. Gordo had been completely jealous, but he'd never admit it. She felt sorry for Gordo...going through all of Lizzie's crushes. Lizzie always seemed to look at every guy except Gordo. She knew that they were the best of friends, but never looked at him as anything more. Miranda knew that that had to bite for Gordo.

"There's not much I can do for you, Gordo. But I can tell you that if you keep pursuing your goal, she'll notice you. Never lose hope. True love is just around the corner," whispered Miranda. "All you have to do is believe." In her heart she knew that Gordo needed a little more than that though. She knew that Gordo could never tell Lizzie what he felt for her. Miranda gave Gordo a pat on the back. "Everything will turn out fine, Gordo. I promise," said Miranda confidently. She knew it would too. She would help.


	4. Falling in Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

NO POV:

Miranda went home thinking about how to help out Lizzie and Gordo. She wanted to help Gordo get Lizzie. She sighed. "Gordo's just such a sweet guy," she thought, "I hate to see him suffer like this." She thought that maybe if she dropped a few hints here and there, Lizzie would get the picture.

Miranda got up the following morning and looked outside. Summer! She loved the warmth and the happiness of everything. She threw on a light blue tube top, a denim mini-skirt, and a pair of flip-flops. She parted her hair and braided it in two braids while weaving a ribbon through it. Then she called up Lizzie.

"Hey, chica," she said, "can I come over?"

"Sure," said Lizzie. Then she yawned. "I was going to call to have you come over, but fell asleep."

"I'll be over in a few," said Miranda and then hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, Miranda! Come in," greeted Lizzie. Lizzie also had her hair in two braids. She had a sunny smile on, but it quickly turned upside down when a crash was heard in the other room.

"Matt," said Lizzie and Miranda at the same time rolling their eyes.

"You rang?" asked Matt scooting to the front door.

"Oh whatever, Matt! Leave us alone. Go find you other friends somewhere else. Maybe on the other side of the world!" sneered Lizzie.

Surprisingly, today Matt just left silently with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe you hurt his feelings," said Miranda.

"Matt? I'm not so sure about that. He's hard-hearted. Let's go upstairs," said Lizzie leading the way to her room.

"So there's all this stuff. Want to help me go through some of it?" asked Lizzie. "You know, I will be moving."

"Why don't we invite Gordo to come join us for that? I mean, you've known him forever. It would be a shame if he couldn't help," said Miranda.

"Oh, ok. We can do it another day, I guess," said Lizzie. "I'm in no hurry to leave."

Miranda sighed and looked around the room. She spotted a picture with Lizzie and Gordo in it. They were each only about five years old. They stood there smiling at the camera, arm-in-arm. Around it was a frame that said, "Best Friends Forever."

"Aw, this is a cute picture of you and Gordo! I've never seen this one before," said Miranda.

"Yeah. It's been in here for a while. Cute picture, huh?" asked Lizzie.

"You two must be really close," said Miranda.

"You know that, Miranda," said Lizzie. "Why are you saying this now? You don't feel like a third wheel...do you?"

"No, no. Not at all. I just brought it up, because I think it's amazing that you've known each other for so long. After all of these years, you have remained good friends. It's very hard to find great friends nowadays that will stick close to you forever," said Miranda. "I'm so lucky to have found you guys."

"We're lucky to have found you too, Miranda!" exclaimed Lizzie. Then she started crying. "I'm gonna miss you two so much. I don't know how I'll handle not seeing you two everyday!" She looked out her window and observed the nice day. How could it be all happy when she would be moving away from her two best friends?

"At least it's Colorado and not New Hampshire or some other state on the East Coast. Then it would be especially hard to see each other. But Colorado, we'll be able to see each other sometimes," said Miranda trying to look on the bright side.

"I thought Gordo was taking it pretty well until yesterday. Now he's acting all weird for no reason. Just a sudden change overcame him. It scared me. He left without saying goodbye!" said Lizzie. She wondered about Gordo's character as of late. He was a little more quiet than usual, and then out of nowhere he got flustered and left the room. It just didn't make sense to her. "I'll miss him," said Lizzie.

"I know he'll miss you too," said Miranda.

"He certainly hasn't acted like it," sighed Lizzie.

"He'll miss you alright," mumbled Miranda, "maybe even more than I will."

"Perhaps you two will find a replacement for me?" asked Lizzie quietly.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Miranda. "You know no one could replace you, chica."

"And I'll have to spend all of eternity not being able to take peeks at Ethan from the halls!" sighed Lizzie. "Ooh! Ooh!" she exclaimed while jumping to her feet. "I could take a picture of him and then paste it in my locker! Then I could look at him everyday!" Then Lizzie's eyelashes fluttered and she flopped onto her bed.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "What about Gordo?" she asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Gordo. I'll have a picture of both of you in my locker. I couldn't forget either of you," said Lizzie.

Miranda knew that she could ask Lizzie anything, but just couldn't figure out how to ask her without embarrassing her friend. "Lizzie?" she asked. "What exactly do you think of Gordo?"

"He's a cool friend and all. He's a great friend to have," said Lizzie.

"Anything else?" asked Miranda.

Lizzie looked puzzled. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly as she figured out what she thought Miranda was trying to get at. "You mean what do I think of him in a deeper level, right? Like, about his appearance and all?"

Miranda shrugged. Not exactly what she was looking for, but close enough.

"Well," said Lizzie blushing, "you do know that I had a crush on him a while back. That was many years ago now."

"What do you think of him now?" asked Miranda.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Lizzie quickly.

"Just wondering. No big deal," said Miranda trying to look like she didn't care about the whole subject matter.

Lizzie took a big breath. "I haven't seen him as more than a friend since then. We're best friends. If we were to become deeper in a relationship, it would ruin our friendship, right?"

"Not exactly. Best friends often make the best couple," said Miranda.

"But what if we got into a fight or something? Not only would I lose my boyfriend, but also my best friend. If I were to have a separate boyfriend, then if I got into a fight, then I'd still have Gordo as my best friend. Better one loss than two, right?" asked Lizzie.

She didn't know what to think of that. Obviously though, Lizzie had thought about Gordo being her boyfriend. She didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea though. "Gordo's a cutie," said Miranda. "The girl who gets him is one of the luckiest girls on earth." Miranda stared blankly into the air. Something pained her heart, but she wasn't sure what it was or why she felt the sudden pain.

Lizzie caught her change of face and questioned her, "Miranda? What's wrong? Why are you asking all of these questions about Gordo? Do you...like Gordo, Miranda?"

"Heavens no!" exclaimed Miranda. "I was just curious, that's all."

But as Lizzie went looking through more of her stuff, Miranda fingered her necklace while deep in thought. The thought had never occurred to her, and now it was dwelling in her brain. The question played over and over again. She wasn't so sure now. She kept questioning her self and wondering what she really felt in her heart. Was she, Miranda Sanchez, falling in love with David Gordon?

* * *

A/N: I'm going to upload more chapters tomorrow definitely. Probably at least four more. So check in. And then I'll upload the rest of the allready written ones. Then, you will get to read an all new MG only chapter. So check back in tomorrow for even more writing by me! Thanks and have an awesome day!


	5. Two Amigos

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

NO POV:

"What do I think of Gordo?" asked Miranda aloud to herself that night. She really thought that he was a great guy. The most important thing was that he was himself. He didn't try to fit in. Except for the time that he was sad because he felt short. Miranda had sometimes thought about Gordo, but never really gave much thought, because she suspected that he had liked Lizzie. Her heart was struck from her conversation with Lizzie. Not only did she start contemplating her feelings for Gordo, but it was apparent to Miranda that Lizzie did not show any signs of affection for Gordo.

"Maybe I'm wrong," she thought, "but Lizzie just doesn't see Gordo as more than a friend." Miranda picked up a pillow and threw it at a wall. She was frustrated and confused.

"Miranda!" yelled her mom. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," responded Miranda.

Everything seemed so confusing to her. Miranda picked up a photo album from her closet and opened it. She scrolled through the pictures of the three amigos. Happy, fun times they had together. Whether it had been at an amusement park, or just hanging out at the mall, they had always had a great time. "Dang!" thought Miranda while looking at a picture of Gordo. "He has a great smile...and a fine personality to go along with it." She couldn't understand why Lizzie didn't see anything extraordinary in him. Or, maybe she did, but Miranda couldn't sense it. She needed to sort out her feelings.

"Mom," said Miranda opening the front door, "I'm going to go on a walk."

"Now?" asked her mom. Miranda nodded. "Ok, but just be back before dark. It's getting late."

Miranda walked outside. She decided to take a visit to the park. She walked around on the path for a while, and then decided to just go sit down on the play equipment. She spotted a small teeter-totter on the ground and she sat on it. Her legs were almost up to her knees. "Wow, have things gotten smaller since I was little," she thought. She gave a laugh and started going up and down by herself. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why couldn't things be less complicated like when I was small enough to actually fit on this teeter-totter!" she yelled quite loudly. Then she felt it get easier to go up and down, like someone was on the other side. She quickly opened her eyes and blinked a few times...it was Gordo.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Gordo," she replied.

"So, what is it you were saying?" he asked.

"Oh-oh, n-nothing," stuttered Miranda. When was it that she stuttered around Gordo? Oh yeah, she was thinking about her possible feelings for him.

"So...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just walking around and thinking about life," she said. "What about you?"

"The same. If life could just be as simple as when I was a kid, then it would be so cool," he said.

"That's just what I was thinking," said Miranda.

"Why isn't it? I'm not sure," said Gordo.

"Well! Isn't that a surprise? You, David Gordon, not sure about something? Tell me you're kidding!" exclaimed Miranda while laughing.

Gordo shook his head. "I guess it could be contributed to that we're in our adolescent years, and things change. Feelings change, etcetera."

"Man, is that right," mumbled Miranda. "Why couldn't we just find some way to skip these years? If I could skip high school and college, that would be cool."

"We just learn more through these years," said Gordo. "Gosh, I can't believe Lizzie's going after all this time."

"Yeah, you've known each other for such a long time," Miranda said.

"I'm gonna miss her," said Gordo.

"You know what? You've got to tell her that. You should let her know. She'd appreciate it," said Miranda, not even thinking that Gordo might not know that Miranda knows who "the girl" he likes is.

"Thanks. I'll do that. It's just going to be the two of us," said Gordo, "after Lizzie's gone."

"Yeah, the two amigos. I can't believe it. At least we'll be able to see her once in a while. It's not like we'll never see her again. She doesn't live half away across the globe. I guess what really bothers me though, is that we can't hang out over the weekends or anything. If I have a problem, I can't just run to her house," said Miranda.

"She's always been here. It's weird to think that she won't be," mumbled Gordo.

"But she'll be here in spirit, and right here in our hearts," said Miranda.

"Wow, that was kind of poetic almost," laughed Gordo.

Miranda shrugged. "I miss her already."

"At least we'll have each other," said Gordo.

Miranda felt herself blush a little, but wasn't sure why. "Yeah," she replied.

Then things were silent for a few minutes. It was a silence that felt awkward for Miranda.

"Well," said Gordo, "I'd better go now, it's getting to be dinner time." Then, after he got of the teeter-totter, he began to walk away.

"Wait, Gordo!" exclaimed Miranda rising from the teeter-totter. He turned around. "You're such a great guy, Gordo. No matter what happens, don't ever change yourself to suit other people. You rock just the way you are."

"Thanks," he said smiling. Then he waved and left.

"Bye," whispered Miranda. She didn't know exactly why she decided to tell him that, but she felt that he needed to hear it. He was a really great guy, and she thought that too many people tried to be someone they weren't. She liked Gordo just the way he is, maybe even if he didn't quite meet other people's expectations.

Maybe she did like Gordo more than a friend. Maybe Miranda had some feelings that were there all along that she just discovered. She brushed some hair from her face and started walking home. She felt sad. She thought that maybe she liked Gordo, but she was sure Gordo didn't feel the same way about her. Gordo liked Lizzie, but Lizzie didn't appear to like Gordo the same way. Miranda felt like punching a wall. But, she thought that there was only one thing that she could do: she would brush off her feelings, and get Lizzie to think more about Gordo. She was sure that if Lizzie would think more about Gordo, then she would fall in love with him. Miranda would play matchmaker, and get the two together. The only problem was, that she only had less than a summer to do it.

* * *

A/N: And I forgot to apologize that if there are mistakes, please forgive me. Here's the 5th chapter and I'm gonna upload more now. Maybe you'll see the newly written chapter 11 today! In the mean time, please drop me a lone and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	6. Talking to Lizzie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

NO POV:

Miranda paced back and forth her living room floor. Her mom was doing the dishes in the kitchen, and was watching Miranda wear all of the carpet down.

"Miranda, dear," she said while stopping her task, "whatever is wrong? Is everything ok?"

Miranda jumped at the sound of her mom's voice. She had been so wrapped up in thought that she forgot that she wasn't the only one in the house. "I-I'm fine mom," she said, "truly I am."

Mrs. Sanchez shook her head back and forth. "You can tell me things. I'm here to listen. What's wrong?"

Miranda looked hesitant. But she was desperate to tell someone. She sank into the couch and started talking to her mom. "Ok," she agreed, "just as long as you swear not to tell dad my problems."

"Fine," said her mom.

"Ok. What would you do if one of your friends liked another friend of yours, but you're not sure if that other friend likes your friend who likes your friend?" asked Miranda quickly.

"Um...ah. You stumped me," said Mrs. Sanchez with a blank look on her face.

Miranda slapped her knee with her hand. "You didn't understand me, did you?"

"Um...no. I'm sorry, dear," said Mrs. Sanchez. She patted her daughter's back. "Why don't we try this again?"

"Ok. I know someone who loves someone, but that someone doesn't know," said Miranda.

"Ok...well, that...someone needs to know what they believe," said Mrs. Sanchez.

Miranda rubbed her chin in thought. "So, what you're telling me is that if you had a friend who liked another friend in secret, then you would tell him or her?"

Mrs. Sanchez looked very confused but said, "Si. That's what I'd do. Play matchmaker I guess."

Miranda grinned and jumped up from her seat. "Thanks!" she exclaimed. "That's all I needed to know!"

Mrs. Sanchez gave a warm smile to her daughter. She was quite pleased that she was able to help her teenage daughter in some way.

"Hey, Lizzie. Can I come over?" asked Miranda. She had gotten an idea, and wanted to share some big news with her best friend.

"Sure," said Lizzie, "why don't you come over now? I'm just finishing painting my nails. They are pretty pink! Hey, we could do out nails, don't ya think?"

"Whatever," said Miranda. "See you in a few." Miranda played the plan over and over again in her mind. She imagined what she'd say to Lizzie, and what Lizzie's reaction would be. Miranda dabbed some lip-gloss on, and ran out the door.

"Hey, chica!" exclaimed Miranda running up to hug her best friend.

"What's up?" greeted Lizzie.

"Nothing much," replied Miranda.

"So, why did you come? Not that I didn't want you over or anything, it's just that, you sounded all nervous and stuff," said Lizzie with a confused look on her face. "You're not grounded are you?"

"No! Why would I be here if I was grounded?" asked Miranda.

"Oh yeah. Duh, dumb question. Sorry," apologized Lizzie.

"It's ok. We've all had a long day," explained Miranda. "And the scary thing is, is that it is just beginning!"

"So why don't you come in and make yourself at home?" asked Lizzie. She moved out of the way and motioned her hand towards the inside of her home.

"Don't mind if I do," said Miranda. They walked inside, and went up the stairs into Lizzie's room. That was their basic hangout at Lizzie's house. They got nice privacy there with a closed door. That is, unless Matt was listening. Matt rarely bothered them anymore though, ever since they found they were moving. Matt never acted the same, and he stayed low and down. His voice was rarely heard squawking some place or another. Lizzie didn't pay much attention all of the time, but Miranda noticed the apparent change in her best friend's little brother.

"What's wrong with Matt?" asked Miranda. They passed by his room, and Miranda looked at him just lying down on his bed looking into the sky. "He looks...well, different. He looks kind of sad."

"Yeah, well. Cherish it while you can. Sooner or later he'll break outta it, and then he will be running all around again!" yelled Lizzie. "Oh! The little dweeb!"

"Well, if you say so. He's looks pretty sad to me though," said Miranda with a bit of pity in her voice.

"Oh, he's just going though a teenage stage. He's new to it, you know. He'll get used to the feelings after a little while," said Lizzie. Miranda shrugged. She didn't really believe that her best friend thought that way. Miranda knew and felt that Lizzie truly did care for her little brother. Many signs throughout their life had proved it. But neither Matt nor Lizzie would admit the fact.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" asked Lizzie closing the door to her bedroom.

Miranda grabbed a pillow off of Lizzie's bed and sat down on the floor. "Well," she said, "how would you like it if I could get you a date with a really great guy?"

"Is he cute?" asked Lizzie excitedly.

Miranda grinned. "Very cute," she said slyly.

"Wow! I'm excited! Wait a second...with whom is this date with?" asked Lizzie.

"A mystery man!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Oh, c'mon, Miranda. Give me some more detail?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, ok. He's a really close friend of mine. That's all I'll say," said Miranda.

"I'm single now, so why not go out on a little date? I mean, if he's a good friend of yours, then he should be fine," said Lizzie.

"He'll meet you at Garden's Café, Saturday at six pm," said Miranda slowly.

"Oh my gosh! That's only in two days!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Do you think he will like me?"

"Of course he will. I _know_ he will. Who wouldn't? Besides, you'll have fun," said Miranda.

"Ok," said Lizzie, "as long as you say so. I'll take your word for it. You'll have to help me figure out what to wear though!"

Miranda smiled and clapped her hands together. "It's a date then!"

Lizzie squealed. "I can't wait!"

Miranda smiled to herself. Her work here was done. Now, the huge problem would be getting Gordo to show up at Garden's Café at six pm on Saturday. "How in the world will I pull _that_ off?" thought Miranda.

* * *


	7. In Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

NO POV:

Miranda left Lizzie's house in a hurry after she learned that Lizzie could make it to the date. Lizzie was wondering why she had to leave suddenly, but just shrugged it off. All she could think about was the upcoming date. Lizzie escorted her outside with the words, "Come back soon so we can figure out what I should wear!"

Now she was standing in front of Gordo's front door waiting for someone to answer. Miranda almost wished she had a mirror to make sure that her hair was fixed right. But she caught herself thinking about how she looked around Gordo. "He likes Lizzie," she thought, "get over it."

"Oh. Hi, Miranda. I didn't expect to see you today," said Gordo.

"Why? Is something going on?" asked Miranda.

"No, no. It's one of those lazy summer days again. One of those days where all you have to do is sit and watch TV, or read some stupid comic books that you all ready read ten million times _last_ summer," said Gordo. "Yeah, so I'm not in the middle of anything."

"Ok then," I laughed. We stepped inside his house, and went to the living room.

"So, what's up?" asked Miranda.

"I already told you what's up," said Gordo. Miranda nodded her head. She wasn't quite sure how to say what she wanted to say to Gordo.

"Gordo," she said quietly, "you know that girl you were telling me about?"

"Huh?" asked Gordo.

"The one that you...like," said Miranda hesitantly.

"Yes," said Gordo.

"Well, I know who that girl is," she said.

Gordo shook his head back and forth. "I figured you might. You're smart. You figure out a lot of stuff."

Miranda scooted closer to Gordo on the couch. "I can help you get with Lizzie," said Miranda.

"She'll never like me, Miranda. Nothing will work," sighed Gordo. He picked up a blue pillow and gently threw it against the wall.

"Will you at least listen to my plan?" asked Miranda. "If you have that kind of attitude, you'll never get her to like you. If you try, then maybe she'll realize her feelings."

Gordo's facial expression perked up. He sat upright in his seat. "You mean...she might like me?"

"I'm not sure, Gordo, to tell you the truth. But the fact is that she might. Who wouldn't? You are a great guy!" said Miranda. She looked solemnly at his face. Gordo caught her eyes, and they stayed locked looking at each other for a few seconds. Gordo's smile slowly faded and he quickly looked down.

"Miranda," he asked quietly, "do you..." Then he stopped and started twiddling his thumbs. He cut off his speech suddenly as if he said something that he didn't mean to say. Miranda looked confused.

"What, Gordo?" she asked not knowing what he meant to say.

He looked back at her face. "Do you like me, Miranda?"

Miranda blushed a deep red and quickly turned her glance opposite of Gordo's face. "Of course I like you, Gordo."

"You know what I mean," he said.

"W-why do you want to know?" she asked.

"No reason," he lied. The truth was that Gordo had noticed changes in Miranda lately. When she was around him, she'd act a little differently then she used to. And when he'd talk about Lizzie, she'd seem a little sad. He didn't tell Miranda the reason though, because he didn't want to be pushy.

Miranda blinked away a tear forming in her eye. "No, Miranda," she thought. "You won't let Gordo know your true feelings for him."

"I...wanted...to t-tell y-y-you ab-bout my...plan," stumbled Miranda. She was in the midst of crying, so she was trying to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong, Miranda?" asked Gordo. He took his friend's hand. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, Gordo. I-I'm fine," stuttered Miranda.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you anything? A glass of water? Milk?" he asked quickly.

Miranda laughed. "Gordo!" she giggled. "I'm fine." Gordo relaxed. Miranda said, "What I was trying to say was, I can get you a date with Lizzie."

Gordo coughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Lizzie's going to be at Garden's Café at six pm on Saturday for a date. And you're going to be there," said Miranda.

"I'm going to be there to spy on her date? And feel jealous?" asked Gordo confusedly.

"No, silly!" laughed Miranda. "_You_ are her date!" She laughed at Gordo's change in expression. Then she threw a pillow at him. "Ha! Gordo, I tell you, you are so oblivious sometimes! So will you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Gordo dumbly.

"Go to the date, stupid!" laughed Miranda.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there," said Gordo. "But, are you sure it will work? Wait a second. Lizzie wants to go on a date with me? Why didn't she ask me herself?"

Miranda's face fell. She looked down at her hands. "Um," she said, "she doesn't know that the date is you. I told her that it was a mystery man."

"Great, Miranda. She's gonna freak when she finds out that her _mystery_ man is me. Then she'll run out of the café screaming. It's not going to work," said Gordo.

"Yes it will!" exclaimed Miranda.

Gordo shrugged. "If you say so," he said, "but I just don't see it happening according to plan. She'll hate you, she'll hate me..."

"Listen. This _will_ work," interrupted Miranda. "Or else my name isn't Miranda Sanchez!"

"So, Garden's café, Saturday at six pm?" asked Gordo.

Miranda smiled. "Lizzie will be there!"

At least she thought she'd be there. Miranda was starting to be a little unsure of how Lizzie would take the whole thing. What if Gordo was the last guy on earth that she would ever think about going out with? Miranda wiped a droplet of sweat off her forehead. She rested her head on her arm and sighed. No one ever said that getting her two best friends together would be easy.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, I love this chapter! Isn't it so MG? :-)


	8. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 8 

NO POV:

It was a warm sunny Saturday afternoon, and Miranda was over at Lizzie's house helping her pick a dress to wear to her evening date. Lizzie pulled out piles and piles of clothes from all over the place. Fairly soon, her bed was layered with clothing.

"This is so exciting, Miranda!" exclaimed Lizzie twirling around. "I just can't wait!"

Miranda gave a slight smile. She just hoped that Lizzie was that enthusiastic when she found out whom her date was.

"My mystery man!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Doesn't that sound so...sexy?" Miranda shrugged her shoulders. Lizzie held up two dresses that she singled out from the rest. "This pretty blue one or this pretty black one?"

"That's a tricky decision, but I think you should wear the blue one. It's more cheerful," said Miranda trying to sound cheerful herself. Lizzie smiled and changed into the blue dress. It light blue in color, and came just above the knees. The skirt was the frilly kind, the one that when spun around, it would poof up. It was sleeveless, and came with a white shawl with blue beads woven into it. Lizzie draped it over her shoulders and admired herself in the mirror.

"Something's missing," she said. "I think I had a matching necklace and earrings somewhere around here, but I'm not sure."

Miranda watched as Lizzie rummaged through her jewelry boxes. Lizzie screamed out a sudden sigh of relief, and held up the rediscovered jewelry. The earrings were little hoops, with little blue flowers on them. The necklace was a silver chain, and had blue beads strung here and there. At the bottom was a beautiful flower with white pearls on either side of it. Lizzie also held up a bracelet made with matching white and blue beads. She squealed as she put them on, and then looked in the mirror with a look of satisfaction. "Perfect," she sighed.

"Lizzie," said Miranda, "you look awesome! G- your date's gonna be blown away!" Miranda started turning red as she realized that she had almost blown the whole set up by almost mentioning Gordo.

"Well, all I have to do is wait for tonight," said Lizzie.

"Tonight! Holy cow, look at the time Lizzie! It's five already, and you don't want to be late. I'd better go now so I'm not a distraction," said Miranda. She hurriedly left the room. She had to get ready herself to go check up on them to make sure it went well. But she wondered whether or not going herself was a good idea. She thought that maybe she should just wait to see what they said later on, but she decided that she just had to be there to make sure it wasn't a total flop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie approached the Garden's Café at 6:15 pm, rushing to be there no later. Meanwhile, Gordo was inside sitting at a table waiting for Lizzie. He rolled his eyes. "Just like Lizzie," he thought. He was kind of glad that she was late though. He began to get really nervous, and started having second thoughts about the whole thing.

Lizzie stepped into the café very confused...she had never thought to ask Miranda where her mystery man would be located. She slowly passed by a few tables glancing back to see if anyone might recognize her. Then, as she passed the third table, she thought she saw Gordo. She gulped at the sudden realization.

FLASHBACK

"Is he cute?" asked Lizzie excitedly.

Miranda grinned. "Very cute," she said slyly.

"Wow! I'm excited! Wait a second...with whom is this date with?" asked Lizzie.

"A mystery man!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Oh, c'mon, Miranda. Give me some more detail?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, ok. He's a really close friend of mine. That's all I'll say," said Miranda.

END OF FLASHBACK

"This is just some sick joke, right?" asked Lizzie to herself. There was no getting around the fact though. The pieces fit together now...Gordo was her date. She glanced around the room nervously wondering what to do. She approached the front desk to ask a question. "Sir, would you mind telling me if there is a reservation listed for six pm?"

"Yes, ma'am. Normally we don't take reservations, but the person requested it. It says 'Miranda' and the table is...well, it's right over there. Here, let me show you," said the man.

"No!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I mean no, it's ok. I know where it is now. Thanks." She swallowed hard and started making her way to the table. She could feel her face turning red. She contemplated running away. But she thought that there must be some confusion, so she must work it out with Gordo.

Gordo turned his head and saw Lizzie coming towards him. His mouth dropped open at the site of her. She was so beautiful. Truth was though, that he had seen her the moment she walked in. He could feel her presence, but couldn't get up his nerve to have her come over to him.

"L-Lizzie," he stuttered.

"Hey, Gordo," said Lizzie. She approached him, and flung her purse down on the chair. She didn't have a smile on, but looked rather confused and a bit ticked off. "What's going on here? There must be some mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Gordo.

"Obviously you aren't very surprised!" yelled Lizzie. "What's going on here? You came here for a date, right?"

Gordo nodded.

"Well, so did I!" exclaimed Lizzie. "I'm coming here to this table. Miranda made reservations here, didn't she?"

"Yes," said Gordo.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't very surprised to see me?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh," said Gordo, "I'm surprised to see you! I mean, you look – uh, you look very nice."

"Gordo, something's wrong here. Don't you feel it? Don't you get it? Before I say what I want to say, tell me one thing: did you know that I was your date?" asked Lizzie.

Gordo played around with his hands for a moment and then answered, "Yes. I-I did."

"Is this funny? Why didn't I know that you were my date?" asked Lizzie. Gordo looked away from her. And then she asked again, "Why, Gordo?"

"I don't know," said Gordo.

"Ok, did you want to go on a date with me?" asked Lizzie in a calmer voice.

"Because..." started Gordo. But he couldn't find the right words to finish.

"Gordo. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've done a lot of things together. But one thing I cannot see in you is a deeper more personal relationship. You could never be my boyfriend, Gordo! It would never work out. Don't you see it? Don't you see the problem? If we had a more personal relationship, it would destroy everything we've ever had! I don't even know why I'm explaining this. I thought you cared more about our friendship then this. I'm disappointed," said Lizzie. And with that, she gave Gordo a disgusted look and ran off. Behind her at the table, she left a heart broken Gordo. He sank down into his chair and rested his head in the table. Everything he had ever dreamed of was merely a dream...

* * *

A/N: Just so that no one gets confused, Gordo is not sleeping and dreaming about the date. It really happened. What I mean by the end is that he had dreamed about Lizzie for so long and now he realized that his dream was really only a dream. 


	9. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

NO POV:

As Lizzie ran out of Garden's Café, she knocked into and unexpected person. "Miranda!" exclaimed Lizzie. She brushed off her clothing as she sat up off the ground.

"Lizzie...I," started Miranda.

Lizzie interrupted. "You were 'just passing by,' right?" Lizzie rolled her eyes and talked in a sarcastic manner. "You know what, what is going on here? You must think this is a sick joke. You and Gordo made a total fool out of me! Here I thought you were my friends. Now it turns out that you just like making a mockery out of me."

"How did I make a mockery out of you, Lizzie?" asked an irritated Miranda.

"Um, uh. Well, you...you set me up on a date with Gordo!" yelled Lizzie.

"And what I ask, is so bad about that?" asked Miranda.

"Everything. I can't even believe this. You don't even understand. Gordo's been my best friend longer than you, and if Gordo and I were to date...it would not make sense," said Lizzie.

"A lot of things don't make sense," said Miranda.

"Like what?" asked Lizzie.

"Like the whole fact that you just broke Gordo's heart!" exclaimed Miranda.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.

"Don't you even ask that question! If you don't know what I mean, than you must be blind. I heard the whole thing. I heard every little dirty thing you said to him. If he is as great a friend as you make him out to be, then why does he deserve to be treated like that? Why? Look at him," said Miranda pointing inside the café, "just look at him!"

Lizzie glanced over reluctantly at the inside of the café. There, at the other end, sat a slumped Gordo. His arms were on the table, and his head was resting on them. His curly brown head was down on the table, and he was completely still. Lizzie felt a pang of sorrow hit her, but tried to just brush it off. She had no idea what pains Gordo was feeling inside. His heart was crushed and his whole being was wounded. The only one who could almost feel Gordo's pain, was Miranda. She looked at her friend in disgust and disbelief.

"What about him?" asked Lizzie trying to ignore Gordo.

Miranda shook her head. "Lizzie, he loves you. Do you even have any idea? He loves you entirely. Do you know what? This date was my idea. He didn't want to do it...he never thought it would work. And I thought it would...but then I had more faith in you. I never thought you would treat him this way. And it really could have worked! You could have been in there right now having a good time. But, instead you were a total jerk. I'm disappointed to be your friend right now. What I want you to do is go in there right now and make things right. Tell him you're sorry."

"That's what you should be telling me, Miranda!" yelled Lizzie. "You were the one who lied to me! Aren't you going to apologize to me for lying! No, you're little miss always right. You never have to apologize! You know what? I'm not going to apologize. You know why? Because I don't owe him an apology...I don't owe you an apology! I don't even know what got into you. I thought you two were my best friends." Then Lizzie looked down at the ground and her eyes filled with anger. "You know what? I can't talk to you about this anymore. Just leave me alone and stay out of your stupid match making! It ruins lives. Thanks a lot, Miranda." Then Lizzie left leaving Miranda standing there by herself, holding back the tears and anger. The way Lizzie had said her name was in the coldest tone of voice that Miranda had ever heard from Lizzie. Miranda was scared, and decided to let Lizzie go on. She was very angry with Lizzie for hurting Gordo. Miranda wondered whether not she should go get Gordo. She decided that he needed a while alone...she would check on him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie walked home in a midst of tears. She ran inside the house, and ignored her parents' inquiries about what was wrong. She rushed up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her mascara streamed down her face. She hopped onto the bed and sat upright, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She yelled and threw a pillow to the wall. Then she sank down into her covers, and lied stomach first on the bed. She rolled over and spotted a picture of Gordo, Miranda, and her on her bedside table. She wiped her tears, picked up the picture and let it drop to the floor out of her hands. She then got out of bed, and kicked the picture on her bed. She decided that she didn't want her friends. She didn't want to see them or ever talk to them again, and was glad that it was summer so that she could do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordo slowly walked home from the café, slumped over and almost falling to pieces. He tried to keep hold of himself, as he felt mixed emotions about the evening. He started to ask himself questions like, "Am I too short?" and "Did I say something offensive?" His mind was confused, and he wondered what he had done to make Lizzie so upset. One thing he knew for sure though was that he was killing inside. The pain in his heart was almost more than he could bear. He had never felt so intense of a pain before. Girls had turned him down before, Parker for one. But Gordo wasn't as deeply hurt the precious times as with Lizzie. He loved Lizzie, and what he thought he had had for Parker, was just a crush.

He arrived home, and slowly crawled to his room. He immediately began picking up things around his room that reminded him of Lizzie and put them in a big brown box. He found a few cards from her that he had saved just for the sake of memories. He opened one up and read:

_Dear Gordo,_

_Today is your 13th birthday! Yay! You are such a great friend to me that I can't even begin to find the words to thank you! Remember that I'll always be:_

_Your best friend, Lizzie_

He quickly stuffed the card back into its envelope and threw it into the box. He cleared everything from his bedroom that reminded him of Lizzie, putting everything away. Then, when he was finished, sealed up the box addressed to the McGuire's house and set it outside the house. The box was specifically addressed to Lizzie, and contained a note inside.

_Lizzie,_

_I don't know what happened, and I don't know what's wrong with me. Here is a gift of all the memories we have had in the past. I can't live with memories that hurt too much. I don't understand how you could just throw our friendship away. Now I can't live with these memories._

_Gordo_

Later that night, while sitting inside home alone, Miranda tried calling to see if he was ok. She tried and tried, but Gordo didn't answer. It was almost as if he was lost to the world. Miranda sighed and hung up the phone...she decided to try him tomorrow. She just hoped that he was ok, all though she knew that he was suffering from a wound that was going to be hard to heal.


	10. Avoiding Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

NO POV:

Lizzie McGuire stepped outside of her door to notice a package labeled in her name. She wondered whom it was from, since it had no return address. She rolled her eyes; "It's probably Grandma sending some childish item again." She went up to her room, closed the door and opened the package with some scissors. Inside she found various items that were different memories. She pulled out many pictures and cards, slowly looking at each one. Then she pulled out Gordo's note and read it aloud:

_Lizzie,_

_I don't know what happened, and I don't know what's wrong with me. Here is a gift of all the memories we have had in the past. I can't live with memories that hurt too much. I don't understand how you could just throw our friendship away. Now I can't live with these memories. _

_Gordo_

"Oh my gosh," said Lizzie. "I had no idea that he felt this way." Tears filled her eyes, and for once, she almost started to think about Gordo's feelings. But, she didn't want to swallow her pride. There was something inside of her that still made her angry with Gordo and Miranda. She put everything back in the brown box and shoved it into her closet. "I can shut memories away too," thought Lizzie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miranda walked to Gordo's house and rang on the doorbell. Gordo's mom answered. "Hi, Miranda," she said, "Gordo's in his room. He hasn't come out very much though. He says that he's not feeling very well. I give him tea and medicine, but it doesn't seem to help."

"Thanks, Mrs. Gordon," said Miranda. She stepped inside the house and went to Gordo's bedroom. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open," mumbled a voice that was almost inaudible. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. She saw Gordo lying on his side on his bed, facing the window. Miranda noticed many changes to his room. Many items were gone that had been there at her previous visits....pictures and small mementoes of various times in his life were all gone.

"Gordo," said Miranda, "it's me. I tried to call you yesterday, but no one answered. I was wondering if you were ok."

"I'm fine," said Gordo in a stern voice. Miranda sat next to Gordo on his bed, and laid her head next to his.

"I'm sorry that things didn't go as planned," said Miranda quietly.

"Yeah," said Gordo. Miranda just laid by him, silent for a while, waiting for him to say something. Minutes later, Gordo said, "Don't worry about it, Miranda. It was just a stupid dream. I knew it wouldn't happen and you knew it wouldn't happen. You're just too nice to accept that as a fact. You didn't want to give up hope that wasn't there in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking. I screwed up big time."

"You're not upset with me?" asked Miranda unsurely.

"No, Miranda, I'm not upset with you. How could I be upset with you? You, being one of my best friends. Lizzie...I'm not upset with her either. I'm just sad that I even was so dumb in the first place," said Gordo.

"What do you mean? How were you dumb? Cuz right here before me, I don't see a dumb person. There is not one part of you, Gordo, that's dumb. You're one of the smartest, nicest, and the most fun person I know. I love to be around you. People who don't aren't worth it. So tell me, Gordo. How are you dumb?" asked Miranda.

"Everything Lizzie said about it being wrong that I might've wanted her as my girlfriend. She was right. I was in the wrong. I should've never done this...it just wrecked our friendship," said Gordo. He rolled over and sighed. Miranda could see that he had been crying. She saw it in his face. But he was crying internally more than externally.

"No, Gordo. That's where you are wrong. You weren't wrong...Lizzie is. Listen: there is nothing in the whole wide world with loving your best friend. What better person to marry than someone you're best friends with?" asked Miranda. "I don't want to hear anything otherwise from you, Gordo. Don't put yourself down like this! I never want to see you put yourself down. When you put yourself down, Gordo, you kill me. Do you want to kill me inside, Gordo?" Miranda looked Gordo dead in the eyes. A look of sorrow crept into Gordo's as he thought about what he had done to Miranda by saying something that hurt her.

"No, Miranda. I'd never want to hurt you...never in my whole life. I'm sorry, please forgive me," said Gordo meaningfully.

"Of course I forgive you. Just never talk that way about yourself again," said Miranda. She hated seeing her friend so down and glum. She wished that there was something more that she could do to make him feel worlds better.

They spent the whole rest of the afternoon just sitting there in each other's presence. Saying some words, but mostly keeping things silent. They just enjoyed being together with someone who cared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lizzie?" asked Mrs. McGuire one day while she was washing the dishes with Lizzie. Mrs. McGuire soaped and rinsed them, while Lizzie would dry them and carefully place them into their proper places in the cabinets.

"Yes, mom," responded Lizzie.

"How come you don't spend much time with Miranda and Gordo lately? You usually spend heaps of time with them, especially during the summer," said Mrs. McGuire.

"Well...they're on summer vacation," said Lizzie. Mrs. McGuire eyed Lizzie suspiciously.

"Hmm, that's really interesting! Because I saw Miranda's mom today at the super market. Wouldn't you know about that? Going on vacation without their parents?" asked Mrs. McGuire.

"Oh...yeah, they must've gotten back. Oh yeah, I forgot. They've been back. They've just been really busy with camp and all," lied Lizzie.

"Oh, camp...that's interesting. Miranda's mom told me different. It seems to me that they have no plans for the summer," said Mrs. McGuire.

"She must've forgotten, mom," said Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure that's it. I'm sure the fact that you two haven't had much contact for a while can't be due to the fact that you two haven't been getting along very well, right?" asked Mrs. McGuire.

"Right," said Lizzie, not knowing what trap her mom had laid for her.

"Ah, so it is as I suspect. Honey, you know that you can talk with me any time! If you and your friends aren't getting along, I'm here to talk about it!" exclaimed Mrs. McGuire. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your mother you know. Sooner or later I will find out what you've been up to."

"Ok, mom. We had a little fight. No big deal," said Lizzie.

"Then why haven't you seen them?" asked Mrs. McGuire.

"Oh, I dunno," said Lizzie. Mrs. McGuire nodded her head while thinking that her daughter had something that she wasn't going to tell her just yet.

"I hope this move isn't going to be too hard on you and your brother," said Mrs. McGuire.

"Just think," said Lizzie, "this might be the last time that we wash these dishes for a while. Pretty soon these will have to be packed up too."

"I'm going to miss this house. You spent most of your childhood running through these rooms," said Mrs. McGuire, her voice saddened. "And then the Gordons'...they've been our neighbors forever. You and Gordo grew up together. You became instant best friends from the moment you met. I always hoped that maybe you'd live near each other forever. But, your dad just couldn't turn down this job in Colorado. It's nice to think though, that you and Gordo will be friends your whole life. You have this...this special bond. I don't know what it is, but you two seem happy around each other all the time. It's always been that way."

Lizzie thought for a second and then rolled her eyes. "Well, it used to be that way, until he had to go and ruin it by going on a date with me," she thought.

"I have a lot of things in my room packed up," said Lizzie changing the subject. "Almost everything is safe and secure in a box. Are we going to go out and visit the new house any at all?"

"Well, your dad is going to. We all can't afford to go see it right now though. When we move, we'll be surprised. I heard it's a nice house though. Lizzie, if it would help any, soon after we get there and get some things organized, you could invite Miranda and Gordo to come spend a few days. You two can paint your room any color, and do whatever you want with it," said Mrs. McGuire. She wanted to do all that she could to make the move an easier transition for Lizzie.

"Maybe," said Lizzie. "But don't you think that would be near impossible?"

"No," said Mrs. McGuire. "I can talk to their parents if you want."

"Why don't we wait for a while?" asked Lizzie.

"If you want. I was just thinking that it would be nicer for you if you had your friends," said Mrs. McGuire thoughtfully.

"I can do without them," thought Lizzie. "I'll just make some new friends."

Lizzie spent time after time, day after day, throughout the whole summer, ignoring Miranda and Gordo whenever possible. During family get togethers, Lizzie would become "sick" and have to go to bed. Mrs. McGuire became suspicious after a while, and thought about talking to Lizzie about it. But Lizzie avoided any conversation on that matter when she could.


	11. Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

A/N: BRAND NEW CHAPTER!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11

NO POV:

Miranda woke up late the following morning feeling a pain in her that constantly nagged her on and on. She knew what she had to do...she had to tell Gordo what she really felt for him. There was no way to avoid it any longer.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a green tank top with butterflies on it from her closet and put them on. She brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and called up Gordo.

"Gordo," she said, "is there any way I can come over right now?"

"Sure," said Gordo like a frog was in his throat. She could tell that he was still recovering from the painful blow Lizzie had given him.

"Bye," she said. Then she ran over to Gordo's.

"Come in," he said.

"I just think I will," she said.

He led her to the family room and they both sat down on the couch. Miranda could feel the butterflies in her stomach and she began to twiddle her fingers just to let out some of that nervousness. But it not only helped her somewhat, but told Gordo that she really had something important to say.

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" asked Gordo trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be great," she said.

When Gordo left the room temporality, Miranda felt like she could think openly. "Gosh is he cute!" she thought. "But he also looks really sad. I don't know if now is the right time to tell him especially since he's hurting really badly."

"Here's your water," he said.

Miranda took the glass from him and gave him a nod of thanks.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gordo. He looked at her with a concerned face. He touched her arm gently and came closer to her, which made Miranda's insides shake. "You're not leaving me too? Are you?"

"No, no," said Miranda quickly, "I'm never leaving you, Gordo."

"Lizzie _is_...or _did_ anyway," said Gordo. He looked pain stricken and Miranda quickly leaned against him to comfort him. She was surprised when Gordo put his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand.

Miranda's heart pounded. "I can't tell him what I think _now_," she thought. "He needs comforting. It would be a shock to him." Miranda stayed still not wanting to move or say anything. She was stiff at first but relaxed and soon leant into his body and cherished the moment of being so close to him as to feel his heart beat and his body expand and contract as he breathed. "_Silence_," she thought, "_would wreck this moment_."

Gordo awoke several hours later to find Miranda right against him. Her head was on his chest and her hand was tightly bound with his. They were still on the couch. He reddened as he thought about what his parents would think if they had seen. But he didn't want to move. He looked at Miranda at his side and smiled. "_She's gorgeous_," he thought, "_just laying there next to me sleeping._" He watched as her body moved up and down as she breathed. Suddenly out of no where, he wished that he could lean down and kiss her. But he wasn't sure what Miranda would say. So he just gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Miranda woke up and Gordo quickly jumped back. The first thing she saw was Gordo looking at her dead in the eyes.

Miranda realized where they were and immediately sat up straight and released her hand from Gordo's.

"I-I-I'd better get home now," she stuttered. "I think it's getting late. It's already dark outside. I don't want to be walking home when it's so late." She stood up and started to head for the door.

Gordo didn't want to see her leave. "Don't go so quickly," he said. "I feel better when you're around." He grabbed her hand as she was passing by. "When you're with me...all of my pain just flies away. It's really weird sounding, I know, but I can't explain what I feel when I'm with you. It's like time stands still. Being with you is like getting sunshine on a cloudy day."

Miranda didn't know what to think about that, but automatically came back towards Gordo and sat down once more. With every move she made, Gordo was watching her. She almost felt as if his gaze was going right through her...down into her soul. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, she repeated, "I think it's getting late."

"My parents have late shifts tonight, and won't be home for a few hours. I can walk you home later if you want," he said.

She had never seen Gordo so pushy before.

"Well," she said, "if you want." She decided to stay for a while longer just to help Gordo. She didn't want to see him all depressed again. He still looked sad, but there was a new light in his eyes. And she wanted that to stay there for a long time.

"Sure, Gordo," she said, "I'll stay here as long as you need me."

"I always need you," he said. "Thanks for you hand at trying to set me up with Lizzie."

"It didn't work out at all," apologized Miranda, "it only made things worse."

"Well at least you gave it a try. That's one thing I like about you, Miranda," he said, "you just do it."

"But that's not always a good thing. Many times decisions that we make lead to consequences, and I sure screwed up on that one," she said.

"I'm starting to think that there isn't one girl out there who will ever love me," he said. "Maybe I'm just meant to be a bachelor...a bachelor who was always disappointed in love."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Miranda.

"How do you know?" asked Gordo. He looked at her with doubt across his face.

"I just know, ok?" replied Miranda.

"There's no one out there for me and we all know it," he said.

"There is someone out there for you; someone out there who loves you so much and hates to see you hurting like this. There's someone out there who would give everything she had just to see you happy," said Miranda. "Take my word for it. I know."

"Someone who loves me?" asked Gordo. "That seems impossible."

"It isn't," said Miranda quickly.

"Then who is it?" asked Gordo looking her directly in the eyes. "Who loves me so much?"

Miranda bit her lip and then opened her mouth to say something.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Bwahaha! Should Miranda tell Gordo what she feels? Or should I prolong the agony? What do you think of this BRAND NEW CHAPTER NEVER BEEN READ? Please review and tell me. 


End file.
